Yep, That Anime Convention
by devster77
Summary: Join us as some of our favorite Vocaloids go on a trip to an Anime convention, most for the first time. Sorta mixed some of my Anime Convention memories and experiences into this story so what if? Parrings include MikuoXGumi LenXTeto MikuXKaito Very Slight RinXMikuo and Slight MikuoXAkaito T just to be safe


**Hey guys Devster77 here and i'd just like to point out that this is my first Vocaloid fanfiction so yeah if you can leave a review, or follow my story, it shows that people actually like or read my story. But anyway please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: That Preperation

"Cosplay, check. Wallet, check. Backpack… here we go, check." Gumi said to herself as she packed her things for tomorrows Anime convention. Gumi and some of the Vocaloid's including Miku, Mikuo, Kaito, Len, Taito and Akaito were all going to this con. Teto was also invited too because

A. She and Gumi were now Otaku buddies and had a close relationship with each other.

And

B. She and Len had started going out lately so going to this convention could be a fun little date for them. And a first date for little Len.

The first day they are going they are going in there normal performer clothes (excluding the Hatsune siblings who are going in their "Love is War" outfits) and if they were to go the next day, some (Miku, Mikuo, Kaito, Akaito, and Taito) will just go in casual clothing, while others (Teto, Gumi, and forcibly Len.) will be going in some sort of Cosplay. Also Gumi set up for them to do a Q&A Panel at the con (un announced to them that they are the real Vocaloid's) just for fun to see what the people would ask them.

In the other rooms of the Vocaloid mansion, Miku Kaito and Taito are talking about what they would do first at the convention; Mikuo and Akaito are helping each other pack their things for the convention since they were all staying at a hotel overnight And Len and Teto were just hanging out in the living room together watching TV. A few minutes after Gumi finished packing there was a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" Gumi asked looking at where the sound came from. It was Mikuo standing in the right side of the doorway so only the right side of his body was visible.

"Hey umm... Gumi? Are props allowed at this convention?"

"That depends my friend, what kind of prop is it?"

"Well…" Mikuo then walked into the room carrying a six foot tall flag pole with a black flag and a teal Love is War symbol on the flag. Gumi grinned.

"Definitely bring that." Mikuo blushed just when Akaito came walking by.

"Oh is my little Mikuo getting along with his cru- mph" Mikuo put his hand over Akaito's mouth while Gumi just giggled.

"You guys are so cute. I can see why the fans think you're a good paring." Gumi grabbed her bag and put it in her closet next to her hung up Cosplay. "Anyway I'm going to go get some sleep, later boys." The carrot top haired girl said as she shut her door leaving the two outside.

"Baka." Mikuo said walking away from the redhead. Akaito just laughed and shortly followed Mikuo into the main room with the others. Mikuo then went up to his little sister and said

"Hey Imouto." He looked at the two other Shion brothers and continued. "What are you guys talking about?" Miku smiled

"Oh we were just about to talk about what we were going to do in our groups Gumi picked for us."

"What groups?" Mikuo and Taito asked. "Oh? I'm surprised I didn't mention it before. Gumi set up groups so we aren't all together if we get recognized." Miku then pulled out a piece of paper that was split into two columns which read.

**GROUP 1.**

**Miku**

**Kaito**

**Len**

**Teto**

**GROUP 2.**

**Gumi**

**Mikuo**

**Akaito**

**Taito**

"So basically the love birds are together while the dateless people are together?" Taito finally added into the conversation with that.

"I wanted to be with my sister! We are cosplaying the same thing!"

"Well at least you have me." A voice came up beside Mikuo before he screamed breaking a few glass items in the house. Miku then grabbed her brother and covered his mouth.

"Be quiet oh brother of mine, it was only Akaito." A mumble came out of his mouth which sounded like "I know." But it was hard to make out. Miku then let go of her hand, letting Mikuo breathe again.

"Asshole!" Mikuo yelled pointing at Akaito.

"Aww! " a yell came from across the room. "You guys are so cute!" It was Teto looking at the group from over the couch.

"You guys are getting her fangirl-lism worked up again; can you guys keep it down?" Len added looking over the couch. Mikuo was so embarrassed and angry at the same time.

"No It's not Akaito I like, its-"Mikuo then covered his own mouth almost reveling his crush.

"Oh ho ho, my big brother has a crush; I assume it's on one of the Vocaloid's isn't it? Is it-"

"NO! Don't even guess Miku." Mikuo said with his hands over his face. "I'm going to bed, long day tomorrow." And then Mikuo headed off to his room, without even noticing a tired Gumi walking by.

"What's going on down here?" Gumi asked rubbing her eye.

"Well!-" Teto started before getting cut off by Akaito.

"No, she will figure it out." In everyones head it clicked as to what was going on, well except for Gumi, Teto and Len who were oblivious.

"Well could you guys keep it down? I can hear you from all the way down the hall, let alone Mikuo's screaming." She then turned off back towards her room.

"Kaito say something!"

"Oh sorry i was thinking about ice cream."

facepalm

* * *

The next day came and everyone was packed and ready to go. The 7 vocaloids and Teto woke up to a very angry Rin who demanded to take her with them, which as much as they "wanted" to take her with them to this con, another reason they split into groups is because they didn't have a car big enough for all of them to fit i, so they split into two cars. Gumi suggested that they tie Rin to the top of one of there cars, but Rin was the only one to agree.

Rin then swore she would find a way to go to this con and then she stormed off The boys (and humerously Len (A/N: I love Len, but i love to make fun of him more because he really reminds me of one of my friends in school)) pack the things into the car. Kaito was driving the first car since he is the oldest one in the first group (Teto argued that sheshould drive because she was the "oldest" but stopped as she was getting looks from group one.

In the second car, Gumi decided to take the wheel, needing to practice her driving anyway. The groups left shortly after unknown to them there was a Roda-Rolla Rin on their tails

* * *

So how was that? R&R -Dev


End file.
